Derek Muir
Biography Early Life, Early Training, Early Loss Derek Muir was born on Bothawui, in Muir Manor to two of the family. The boy was detected with Force Sensitivity, and though he was a Muir and should have been with his family, he was taken by the Jedi to be trained in the Force. He progressed rapidly through the training, and was taken as a padawan by a human Jedi Master. It was about this time that his younger brother, Erik Muir was born. Erik was also taken to train at the Academy. His master continued to train him, teaching him further and further into the Force. However, Derek had always had a problem controlling his rage and anger. It was something that would occasionally cause outburts in the Academy on Coruscant. He tried to meditate and control his rage as his master taught him, but Derek found it harder and harder to do this. During and before the Imperial attack on Coruscant, the Jedi moved equipment and Jedi offplanet. At that time, Derek was separated from his master and lost him. He was also separated from the rest of the Jedi by a faulty hyperdrive. This was just before he was to have completed the trials with the construction of his lightsaber. He had already passed the four Trials. Heading Home Intent on being reunited with his Jedi Order, he traveled home, to Bothawui. Arriving at Muir Manor, he found his cousins and other relatives preparing a council of war. Nathan was leading the family against a rival family. Interestingly to Derek, who had stayed abreast of family news while training, was that Tej Muir was in the house, let alone helping Nathan in this war. While he was a Jedi, he was also a Muir. He aided his family to the best of his ability, capturing the rival family's leader, Duke Morgan, and having him sign the treaty drafted by Nathan. In effect, Derek was instrumental in allowing Tej to create Muir Corporation. Shortly after, he crafted his first lightsaber. After this point, he tried to get intouch with the rest of the Jedi Order, but they were far flung and he was unable to get intouch with any ranking members of the Order. So, he continued his training, practicing his saber combat and the Force Skills that his master had taught him. He used the benefit of Muir connections to be able to travel around the galaxy, visiting various different practitioners of the Force. Though he learned from many, none would be able to find a unique answer to solve his problem, how to control his rage. Infinite Rage and the Quest of a Life Derek returned to the Manor, and began to experience terrible visions and dreams. He could not understand how they came to pass, or more importantly, what they meant, if anything. He had heard of a relatively powerful Force User, Crystal Roshia. No one had ever been really able to locate her, she hid herself so well. Derek decided that she might be able to help him and set out to find her. He did, eventually, at Crystal Shard Point. There, he was able to indentify her and questioned her about his dreams. She told him that his dreams were messages that the Force was sending to him. He had to follow the guidance the Force was giving to him. Muir took her advice, starting at the University of Myojin. He was able to locate the system of Fuega, which had a planet similiar to Mustafar. Apparently there was something there, that was calling to him through the Force. He went after it. That it was a red crystal, called the Inifinite Rage. However, there was one problem with his quest. It put him in direct confrontation with a powerful Sith Lord, named Zohmaj Hauc. Hauc was searching for the Infinite Rage for his own purposes, which apparently involved one known as Isaac Bel'kaar. Derek was traversing the surface of the planet, searching for the crystal when Hauc's ship arrived. The two Force users clashed on the planet. Derek realized that he could use his rage, but use it for the light. So he did. He opened himself to the Force fully and unleashed hell on Hauc. The Sith Lord however, was a far superior swordsman than Derek. He managed to just beat Muir however. An underhanded trick allowed him to throw Derek far back, and the Sith Lord was able to claim the Infinite Rage for himself. He left, leaving Derek on the planet. Hunting The Bothan Jedi Knight went on a hunt, chasing after Hauc, who stayed one step ahead of him. They clashed from time to time, as the Bothan continued to perfect his sword skills against not only Hauc but other Sith and Dark Jedi in Hauc's employ. During this time, he contacted his brother, Erik Muir, and asked for his help. Together the two brothers would be able to bring down the Sith Lord. They were supposed to meet at this one abandoned system. Erik arrived, and waited, but neither Hauc or his brother came. During this time, he felt a disturbance in the Force, centered around one person, though he didn't know that person's name. He just knew that he had to go to Arkania. Who was he to question the Force? Erik left the system. Less than an hour later, Hauc jumped in system followed by Derek. There Derek inflicted a serious loss on Hauc, gouging out one of Hauc's eyes. Hauc escaped yet again, this time on a shuttle bound for Ossuss. As the Sith Lord's ship was exploding all around him, Derek got back in his transport and gave chase, the final chase of his life. Ossuss By the time Derek reached Ossuss, Hauc had been there for a few hours. Derek landed and challenged the Sith Lord to a duel. A duel to the death. Hauc merely smirked and ignited his red lightsaber. Derek brought his green lightsaber to bear. The two fought, infront of one of the few remaining repositories of Force lore. The two went back and forth for nearly an hour. Derek had the advantages now. He was a seasoned warrior, a swordsman who had perfected his fighting style, and who knew every move that Hauc could make and how to counter. He had both of his eyes and could see better than Hauc could. His Force potential, which was high, had been trained to a much larger extent. Though he had never formally trained another, at this point, Derek Muir could have been considered a Jedi Master. After nearly an hour of fighting, one of them got a killing stroke in. But it wasn't Derek. Hauc stabbed him in the stomach, burning fur, skin, and organs away. It was there, that Derek Muir died. The Return But it seemed as though the galaxy was not ready for Derek Muir to leave. Joshua Karn had been following Derek's progress for years and realized that now was the oppurtune moment to interject. In reality it was the only moment. As Derek lay there dying, Karn's ship moved quickly through the atmosphere, and unleashed a barrage of laser shots at Hauc. Hauc realizing that retreat was a better choice than fighting, escaped as was his style. Karn and one of his disciples, Tatya’veronsis brought his dying body onboard their ship and headed straight to Kamino, the cloners. Due to the use of the Dark Side by Hauc, it was not possible to get a complete sample of Derek's DNA. Therefore they could not craft another Bothan body to house the dying Jedi Knight/Master. Karn made the needed decision, and the cloners on Kamino listened. They crafted a new body for Derek, one that was of the human species. Karn had the DNA and genes of warriors from his "personal collection" added in, to make Derek faster, stronger, and more durable than others. Once the body was ready, Karn, using the Force, transfered Derek's consciousness, his memories, everything that was truly him except for the body that contained him, into the human body. Derek Muir was reborn. The now fully dead Bothan body was destroyed. Karn told Derek why he had been brought back. The Xen'chi menace needed to be dealt with and Derek was one that was well qualified for the job. He had skills with a lightsaber and could manipulate the Force very well. Derek at first argued with Karn. He didn't want to return to the land of the living, for he'd found peace on the other side. But Karn convinced him that the Xen'chi needed to be destroyed. His next words chilled Derek to the bone even further. The man who had brought him back, seeked the reformation of the Jedi Order. A believer in the Potentium theory, Joshua Karn saw the Jedi Order as weak and ill equipped to fulfill the role of the defenders of justice and the downtrodden in the galaxy. He felt that the Jedi needed to be destroyed and rebuilt from the ground up. That was why in his mind, the Jedi had lost to the Sith at the end of the Clone Wars. They were not vigilant enough. Karn had been biding his time for so long working to change the Order slowly. But now he felt that with Derek, he could bring about that change much, much faster. Retraining and Beyond For months, Karn and Tatya retrained Derek in the ways of the Force. While they didn't change his knowledge of and his viewpoint on the Force, they did teach him advanced techniques and helped him improve upon his fighting style. At the end of the retraining process, Derek was sent to Onderon, to appear before what was being dubbed the New Jedi Order, led by Daer'Gunn. When he reached there, he met with other of the Jedi and was later appointed to the Jedi Council, though not given the rank of Master. Time would tell where his loyalties lie after the Xen'chi are defeated. In his service to the Jedi Order, he met up with an old friend of his, Adam Sage. The two of them, along with Sage's apprentice Kiel Argent, were assigned to the New Republic's 4th Fleet, to help out in the war against the Xen'chi. Shortly after he reached the 4th fleet, his padawan sent by the Council caught up with him, Rhyana Torshey. He began her training, all the while a budding romance blossomed between the two. Derek who was inexperienced with romance the way a human would experience it, was against the formation of a relationship. It would also be inappropriate, as he was her master and many years senior to her. Rhyana patiently worked around his reasoned out arguments when the two of them were stranded on an ice planet after an encounter with the Xen'chi. The Ice Planet While they were with the 4th fleet, Derek and Rhyana participated in the defense of the fleet when a raiding party of Xen'Chi ships arrived in system. during the course of the attack, both Derek and Rhyana's fighters were hit and crash landed on an ice planet in system. Eventually, the Republic forces would defeat the Xen'Chi forces, but would be unable to locate Derek or Rhyana. An anomaly in the Force prevented Adam Sage or Kiel Argent from picking up the two stranded Jedi. Forced to rely on themselves, the two made their way to a cave after salvaging what they could from the two fighters. Derek had been injured when his fighter crashed, and Rhyana insisted that he rest in the tent that night. He refused, on the merit that he was older and she was his padawan. After a short argument, he slept outside. However, during the night Rhyana woke and found him shivering. She brought him into the tent to warm him up. When he woke, feelings and emotions came over him that he knew he'd have to deal with sooner than later. He tried to brush her aside but she was persistent and kissed him. More worried than angry, he left the tent and after both cooled down, reason prevailed and they headed back to the crash site to see if there was anything else they could salvage. While there, they were attacked by a creature resembling a wampa. After defeating the creature they headed back to their cave. The next day, Derek and Rhyana began work on cutting into the ice of the cave, to make it larger. They fell into a routine where Rhyana would tease and torment Derek. He found that his easily sparked temper had died when he had become human, something that he wished for, instead of being put into the position of being attracted to his padawan. He decided that the only way for them to cut through the tension would be to act on their feelings. He told Rhyana and she agreed with his idea. The two made love in the tent in the cave. The day after, they found that the tension had gone, but the attraction had not and made love again. It was after that, when Derek went back to working on the cave remodeling that he realized that they shouldn't have consummated their relationship. He knew that the New Jedi Order had no qualms with Jedi taking husbands or wives or having children, but he felt there would be a problem if a master had a relationship with his padawan, especially considering the age difference. Little did he know of the visions that Rhyana was experiencing and the fact that she had realized that she was pregnant with twins. He told Rhyana, and though he expected a negative reaction, the one he got was worse than expected. She instantly forced him out of the tent and refused to speak with him for some time, unless it was absolutely necessary. The next day, soldiers entered the cave, taking them to their base. The two Jedi couldn't believe that they hadn't sensed the soldiers before. When they reached the base, the two of them found Tatya waiting for them. She had stayed behind when the 4th fleet had left, determined to find Derek and Rhyana. She got the two of them off world and back to Onderon. The Nexus at Nexus Upon reaching Onderon, Derek and Rhyana were met by Daer'Gunn and joined a meeting of the Jedi Council. Not all the members were there, but those that were had an interesting proposition placed before them by Kalja Sairu Leidias. During the battle with GAIT, Delth Ardin's soul had been separated from his body and Kalja wished to help Delth's soul reunite with his body. She was asking for members of the Council to travel to Nexus Station to meet with members of the Empire and discuss, amongst other things, a truce between the two. Since Delth was an Imperial and an infamous Jedi Hunter, this didn't go over to well with the Council, but in the end, they decided that Delth had won for himself a second chance through his actions against GAIT. Daer'Gunn and Kalja were to go on the mission, and Derek volunteered to go as well. Derek put forth that a united front against the Empire would show that they still had allies and friends throughout the far reaching corners of the galaxy, and would provide a defense in case anyone tried anything during the meeting. It was decided that they would call upon some of their allies to provide warships to help provide that show of force. Derek placed a call through to Tej Muir, Duke of the House of Muir, and asked for the Memnarch's presence. The ship arrived in system,and would be the Jedi's escort alongside the Guardian, and the Jedi's own flagship,the Sunrider. The group of ships reached Nexus Station and the Jedi disembarked to begin themeeting. Derek, Kalja, and Daer'Gunn were forced to surrender their lightsabers before being admitted into the meeting hall Jola'Edana refused to surrender her weapon and was not a prt of the meeting. Derek felt that Rhyana needed to be with people more her age and that the meeting was no place for her, so he sent her with Caitlyn DeVries and Akain Karna. Renato Farani, Daer'Gunn's padawan went with them as well. Inside the meeting hall, they met with Oremin's Reng Kasr, the Empire's Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Gregory Dreskul, and Loris' Jade Croft. The meeting didn't start off well, going downhill as soon as the introductions were made. More Coming Soon Active Threads * Search for Significance III: The Winds of Change Former Threads * New Republic 4th Fleet Category:BothansCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi CouncilCategory:Mirrodin